The Monster Within
by jokerk118
Summary: Hey guys just a little Franticshipping (Ruby X Sapphire) one-shot. Ruby and Sapphire go on a date, something happens and Ruby's forced to reveal his Dark side, how will Sapph react? read and find out. Rated T because i have a pottymouth, and it gets kinda Dark


**Hey guy's Jokerk118 here! Well I haven't posted in a while so I decided to do some franticshipping stuff for my fav region and for OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire. Now in my Update post I said that I would be doing a franticshipping story but I thought before I do that I needed to do this. It's a story I got the Idea for after listening to "Monster" by Skillet, listen to it it's awesome. But anyways here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, if I did Ash would be dead or something.**

"Hey! RUUBBBYYYYY!" Sapphire screamed in my ear while I was sleeping. "Huh? Whadda you want…" I asked still drowsy. "You promised me that we'd go for a walk in the forest!" she said getting annoyed. "Oh, right well let me get dressed" I got out of my bed and walked to my closet un-buttoning my sleep shirt. "AH! RUBY! I'm still in the room!" Sapph screamed so that I could hear the blush on her face. "That was your choice to enter my room," I said sarcastically while putting my shirt in my hamper "besides you ARE my girlfriend, this is gonna happen sometime" I could see her turn a bright red out of the corner of my eye. "Sh-Shut up Ruby" I laughed and turned around to face her after I picked out a shirt "Don't act like you don't love seeing me shirtless" I had been exercising more in the last few months so I could keep up with Sapph on our nature dates, and I have to say it was really paying off, my torso was chiseled and my muscles were now much more defined than before, I thought I looked good, and I guess Sapphire did too, based on what she did next. She walked over to me and put her hands on my torso, feeling all the contours of my chest, looking at them blushing "shut it, pretty boy" she looked up at me with those namesake eyes of hers and gave me a quick peck on the lips, then she walked back to my open window and jumped to the tree that was across from it and winked at me, "make it quick, ok" "I'll be down in a few " I said to her as she swung her way down to the ground.

"huh," I sighed "Arceus, these past few years have been different" I was still my pretty boy self, just, ya know, 15 years of age and completely in love with a girl who was once my total opposite, well mostly, I'll never admit it to anyone but I do still love battling deep down and I have whole different side of me, but when it comes out I can't control it, I'm like a monster sometimes. I become so infused with battle lust that I destroy everything that gets in my way. My worst fear is to have Sapph see that side of me, she has seen me battle but I can't let myself go all out or It will surface, and I'm afraid I'll hurt someone, or even worse that I'll hurt Sapph. She has been one of the best things to happen in my life, I still feel bad about lying to her that I didn't remember our confession for two years, but I was immature, we've helped to change each other for the better, after we started dating I became less germaphobic, and she (thankfully) became more hygienic, she even got me to start battling again, of course not all out, and I got her to start being more feminine, (of course most of these could be attributed to puberty but I think we helped each other out as well) she even got me to enjoy our hikes and started getting me to work out with her, I hated the sweat but I told myself who this was for, and after a bit I started working out on my own, much to my father's surprise and delight, he said I was finally acting like his son again, I chose to take that as a compliment. Sapph's reward to me for working out was that every weekend we went to the beach or to the hot springs and I got to see her in a gorgeous bikini (of course I made it). I really am glad I met her again.

After I got done changing I went downstairs grabbed my bag and Pokéballs, "oh and where are you going?" asked my Dad looking up from his newspaper. "going out with Sapph for the day, I'll be home whenever" I told my Dad, after my running away they realized I could hold my own, especially my father, he started treating me right again, after our battle he decided I was strong enough to take care of myself and Sapph too, if needed. "Ok just don't be 'designing clothes' for her again" my dad chuckled; I didn't get it, "huh?" I asked him confused "oh, come on Ruby we ALL know why you keep on wanting to *ahem* check her measurements" that last bit was in air quotes. I finally figured out what he meant, I could feel myself turning as Red as my eyes, "w-wha! I-I, n-no, umm" I stammered, flustered by his implications, he was laughing his ass off at my reaction "I'm just giving you shit son, go and have fun with your girlfriend" he continued laughing as I walked out the door to meet Sapph.

She saw me still blushing and heard my dad's laugh as I exited "what was that about?" she asked referring to the laughter as we started walking. My blushing turned deeper "I-it's nothing!" I said frantically to my love. "Uh-huh, not buying it, what'd he say?" she asked using her now becoming increasingly rare 'stern voice', I stood my ground "it was nothing, really" I persisted, trying to avoid the subject, then she pulled out a trick she only recently started using, the puppy-dog eyes "pweeeze Wuby, I'll wuv you foweva" she knows I can't resist it, not to mention she just does it so well. "ugh fine," I said giving into the cute pleas of my girlfriend "YAY" exclaimed, her eyes sparkling, "he made a joke stating the only reason I continue to make clothes for you is to get a closer view of your….. Assets" she turned as red as I was "t-that's not t-true, is it Ruby?" She asked me in an embarrassed tone. Although I tried to keep such thoughts out of my mind, especially while doing my work, the fact that her breasts had become more developed, and her ass more full hadn't been lost on me, in fact her developing beauty had been on my mind quite frequently as of late. But in truth I still designed her clothes just because of the fact that I liked doing it and she loved them, actually I think mine are the only clothes she wears, I'll have to ask her later. "No, of course not, but I would be lying if I didn't say I haven't noticed you becoming more beautiful by the day" she turned a red so deep I think it put the Red Jewel to shame "o-oh g-good, th-thanks Ruby" she said trying to hide her embarrassment. I grabbed her hand in mine and we walked, intertwining our fingers. "No problem, my barbarian princess" she stopped and looked at me with an expression that was a mix of embarrassment and rage. "OI! What'd I tell ya 'bout callin' me a Barbarian?! And stop callin' me 'princess too, it's too girly!" "Well when ya mix them together they even out, so that's why I did it!" "I still don't like it!" "What else am I supposed to call you? You hate every Pet-name I give you!" we went on like this until finally, I got tired of it, I clasped her face in my hands and kissed her so hard she had to shut up "there you happy?" I asked chuckling when we broke for air "y-Yes' she said blushing a light pink, "he-he, it's kinda funny how no matter what we somehow turn it into an argument" I said jokingly as we continued to walk "heh, yah it is, but doesn't that mean that this relationship won't work?" she asked sounding slightly worried. "Of course it'll work we argue but we don't actually fight, when we argue we 'play argue' it's how we show our love" I reassured her, clasping her hand tighter, and as I said that she rested her head in my shoulder as we continued to walk.

When we reached a clearing near a lake we decided to set up for lunch, I got out our red and blue picnic blanket and laid it out neatly, we then released our Pokémon so they could get some fresh air. We took turns making the lunches; we had learned some good skills from our junior Diamond, or Dia for short. My dishes were always more 'gourmet' they used spices and other such items, while Sapphire usually stuck with making 'natural' dishes, grilled berries, fish etc. today it was her turn, she pulled out the containers of food and bags of berries for our Pokémon to enjoy, "well, what have you made today dear? Hopefully something as sweet as you are" I asked her seeing her smile at the compliment. "well, for today's lunch we have some beautiful grilled salmon fillets and a side of berry salad, with our desert being freshly made berry jelly filled rice balls and berry smoothies" she beamed, I could feel my eyes sparkle and my mouth water more with every word she spoke, "Arceus, I've been blessed with the perfect girlfriend, beautiful, strong, smart, and good cooking skills" "oh, shut the hell up with the compliments and stuff your damn face" she stated as she tried to hide her blush with food, after lunch and desert we started packing up when I noticed Sapph had some jelly from the Rice balls on her face, "hey, Sapph you have something on your face" "EH, what is it!" I kissed the spot where the jelly was and licked it off, "never mind got it' I said licking my lips "RUBY, why you little!" she said blushing madly while she started to chase me, our Pokémon just sat back laughing, far too used to this type of display of affection, "what, it's not my fault you're so sweet"

"SHUT IT!" I spun around, catching her in my embrace; I kissed her passionately, slipping my tongue inside her mouth, she returned the gesture, as our tongues wrestled for dominance we heard a noise, breaking a part we were jolted by a loud roar, when we turned around we saw a Tyranitar looking at us angrily. We tried to run, Sapphire called back her Pokémon to their Pokéballs, I was about to do the same when I heard a scream, I saw Sapphire go flying across the clearing, landing beside a tree. I snapped, "SAPPHIRE!" I released that monster I was so afraid of, I didn't care anymore, this thing had injured my beloved and now it would pay. "ZUZU! Use Earthquake, now!" I called out to my tough Pokémon, that knocked the bastard down "Popo, use hail, Mimi ice beam him so he can't escape," the beauty contestant and the Smart champion obeyed, "Coco, Nana I want you to claw at its eyes, Ruru, amplify it's pain receptors with your psychic powers! I want this thing to suffer!" my Pokémon felt my rage, no, they were just as mad, they knew how much Sapphire meant to me, she was my whole world, and now I was going to end this Pokémon's world for hurting her. "Ruru, use any extra power you have to keep this thing awake, everyone else hit it with your best attacks. Finish him off, for good."

My Pokémon willingly obeyed, I knew what I was about to do was wrong and I didn't care, this Pokémon deserved what it was getting for hurting her, as my Pokémon readied there final attacks, something broke through my rage, "STOP! RUBY YOU HAVE TO STOP!" my heart sank deep into my chest when I realized what it was, it was Sapphire, she was calling out to me, she had seen the whole thing, she now knew this monster inside me existed. My Pokémon stopped their attacks and turned, Ruru released her psychic hold on the beast and I heard it faint with the thud of its head hitting the ground. I ran to Sapphire, she had tears streaming down her beautiful, angelic face, tears that I had caused. "Please Ruby just stop" I heard her cry as I reached her, she looked at me fearful of what she had just seen, I began to go back to myself, the Monster within me fading back into the depths of my soul, as It did I realized what I was about to do, I felt tears streaming down my own face now, "I-I'm sorry Sapph, I'm sorry that happened, I couldn't control myself, I had hoped that you never had to see that side of me ,ever, but I guess now it's too late, I'm a monster!" I cried as she cried with me "This is why I can't battle full on Sapphire I end up hurting the people I love most, I'm sorry Sapph so, so sorry" I cried more "no, don't be, you didn't hurt me that Pokémon did, what you were doing was just protecting me, but I had to stop you before you took it too far, like you were just about too" I heard her defend me, "no Sapphire, I'm a monster, I have no right to be with an angel like you" I sniveled "you're no monster Ruby, you were protecting me, and stop acting like I'm perfect, Ruby I'm not!" "I am a monster! and I know you aren't perfect, but that's what makes you perfect in my eyes!" *SLAP* "Damnit Ruby I told you STOP SAYING YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she was crying again I picked up my head and she looked at me with those pleading eyes, asking me to stop putting myself down, to just agree with her, but I couldn't, I let out the beast and now I was scared it would happen again. "I can't Sapph" I said in a now toneless voice "because I am" then she did something I never expected her to do in this situation, she kissed me in the most passionate, loving, kind kiss we had ever shard up until then, "No you aren't, I could never love a monster as much as I love you." I looked up at her dumbfounded "You still love me after what you just saw?" I asked in disbelief "of course I do dummy, I'm a little shaken up, but I still love you, plus you only did that to save me, again…" she lifted up my hat, and rubbed my scar with her fingers sending shudders down both of our spines, "I'm sorry sapphire I promise I'll never go all out ever again" I sobbed into her as she held my head against her chest "you dummy that's the opposite of what I wanna hear" I heard her…laugh? She was laughing? "I wanna here you say 'Sapphire I promise I'll always go full out when I battle so I can get control of my power back' or something like that ok?" she lifted my head up and I saw her smiling, I could feel my heart lighten up and a smile tug at my own lips. "ok fine, Sapphire I promise that from now on I'll train and get control over my true strength" I told her "good," she said kissing my forehead lovingly and helping me off the ground "now c'mon we still got a date to finish," I returned my Pokémon and we continued our walk through the forest with no more incidents.

After that day I truly re-embraced battling, at which my father almost died when he found out. I became one of the strongest trainers in Hoenn while still maintaining my top coordinator status; I later even managed to defeat Senior Red in a friendly match at one of our Dex Holder's meetings, much to everyone's surprise. I loved battling and now the whole world knew it, I no longer had to worry about the monster, he was dead and now a new me was born.

* * *

**Well, that's it guys thanks for reading my first franticshipping story, I'll have more soon. **  
**Thanks to Skillet for being awesome and making the song that inspired this fanfic.**  
**Thanks to Ruby and Sapph for being my favorite couple of the Dex holders ('Cept maybe Red and Yellow, idk they're probably equal, I just cant decide)**  
**R&R, I'll see ya guys later, bye :3**


End file.
